


Jeux d'enfants

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [289]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute Kids, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça qu'on prend soin d'enfants, mais Thiago ne lui en voudra pas trop.





	Jeux d'enfants

Jeux d'enfants

  
Niko ne sait pas pourquoi il a accepté, mais c'était censé le rendre heureux à la base, ou au moins le rattacher au club une nouvelle fois. Il comprend tout à fait l'urgence des pères de l'équipe, il l'a vécu tout autant qu'eux, mais il n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi ils se sont tournés vers lui. Il est de garde pour surveiller les enfants de quelques joueurs du club, les filles de Jérôme sont là, le fils de Thiago, celui de Javi, et la fille de Robert. Dans le doute, il aurait bien aimé appeler Robby pour l'épauler, cependant son frère est déjà occupé avec ses propres enfants. Au moins, Brazzo, Kathleen et Hansi sont avec lui pour l'aider, Niko ne peut que les remercier pour leur présence. Au bout d'un moment, Kathleen part jouer avec les filles de Jérôme et celle de Lewandowski, et Brazzo emmène le fils de Javi faire un tour du centre, alors il ne reste que Hansi avec lui pour s'occuper de Gabi, ça devient tout de suite plus facile. L'inconvénient reste que Gabi est le fils de Thiago, alors l'espagnol n'est pas facile à maîtriser, surtout avec un enfant de quatre ans maximum.

  
Niko est proche de Thiago, ou en tout cas ils peuvent discuter sans aucun problème, alors il retrouve certaines affinités avec son fils. Hansi rit avec lui quand ils parlent de leurs précédentes relations amoureuses en regardant Gabi marquer des buts face à Berni, ils ont eu en quelques sortes les mêmes passifs. Hansi finit par se rapprocher de lui, des fois sa voix n'est audible que par son oreille, toutes ces années à se voir dans des temps restreints ont forgé leur envie de rester à proximité plus longtemps... Hansi passe ses mains sous son t-shirt alors que Gabi marque un autre but, Niko sait qu'il doit plus de respect à Thiago, mais il s'accorde un moment de répit quand il laisse Hansi l'embrasser. Gabi ne peut pas comprendre les paroles qui s'échappent de leur bouche de toutes façons.

  
Fin


End file.
